


why did i write this??

by Mini_McGonagall



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Foreshadowing, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, also, and i know you saw that major character death, but - Freeform, but nobody dies, don't read this??, have fun, have fun my friends, i told you it was confusing, i'm bad at writing sry, it's confusing im sry, it's probably gonna be horrible, ooo the foreshadowing is strong with this one, people do try to kill themselves, read carefully my friends, this whole thing is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_McGonagall/pseuds/Mini_McGonagall
Summary: So, obviously, this is confusing, and I'm sorry in advance. Oh, yeah, Jeremy's dad's name is going to be John and Michael's mom's name is going to be Melissa, but Michael and Jeremy just call her Ma.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously, this is confusing, and I'm sorry in advance. Oh, yeah, Jeremy's dad's name is going to be John and Michael's mom's name is going to be Melissa, but Michael and Jeremy just call her Ma.

Evan and Jared both knew they were soulmates, they just didn't talk about it. They were soulmates, they had acknowledged it for a little bit and had started dating, it just wasn't serious. They didn't want to talk about it until they met their third soulmate. Oh, yeah, they had a third soulmate. It wasn't an uncommon thing but most of the time, one of the soulmates is a friend and the other is the romantic partner. Jared and Evan thought differently because when that happened, the friend-soulmate normally didn't have the same romantic-soulmate as the other person. Evan and Jared both had the same line on their wrists.  _Yeah, no, it was funny, I'm laughing, can't you tell?_ Obviously, Jared was going to say something to whoever it was and they were going to be pissed, as is almost anybody who interacts with Jared that isn't Evan.

Evan shut his locker and turned to face his beaming boyfriend. Evan stared at him with a very unamused look.

"What? I can't be happy for the first day of senior year?" Jared was smiling so widely Evan's face hurt, "One more year of hell and then we're out for good."

"That's not why you're happy," Evan deadpanned, "You  _hate_ school with a passion."

"Okay, it's not, but aren't you the least bit excited, we could meet him, or her, this year, maybe even in the next few minutes," Jared was shaking, Evan took it as a sign that he was trying not to jump around in pure joy.

"Don't jinx it, J," Evan turned to started walking to his homeroom but stopped when he saw Connor Murphy walked in the direction of him and Jared.

Connor Murphy, the only kid who had yet to try and interact with Evan or Jared.

"Say something," Evan told Jared.

"What? Oh," Jared's smile turned to a smirk, "Hey, Connor, lovin' the new hair length, very...school-shooter-chic."

Connor stopped and stared at Jared with a completely straight face.

"Why?!" Evan punched Jared in the back a few times.

Connor continued to stare at them.

"I was kidding, it was a joke," Jared said slowly.

Connor finally started talking, "Yeah, no, it was funny, I'm laughing, can't you tell?"

Jared and Evan stared at him, their mouths agape.

Either Connor had the best poker face ever or he didn't give any fucks that Evan and Jared were his soulmates.

Jared was the first to start talking, this time actually jumping up and down.

"I told you! I told you!" Jared exclaimed, attracting many eyes, "Within the goddamn minute, I told you!"

Evan shook his head and smiled, "I hate you."

"You could never, I'm the best goddamn boyfriend in the world, maybe, I've never talked to you, obviously, you could be, but, still," Jared smiled at Connor.

"I get what you're trying to say but just...stop," Connor sighed.

"Good idea," Jared shut his mouth.

"We can talk after school, I'll be somewhere in the parking lot," Connor walked away.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Jared was hyperventilating.

"Jared, breathe," Evan grabbed his arm.

Jared slowly started breathing normally again.

"Let's go to class," Evan said.

They went their separate ways to their class and the day slowly went by.

After the last bell of the day rang, Evan and Jared were practically sprinting to their lockers. As they put their stuff away, Connor rushed past as well, quickly getting to his locker.

Jared and Evan shut their lockers at the same time, putting on their backpacks and looking at each other, smiling, and then rushing out of the school.

Connor had managed to get before them and was waiting by the doors. He joined as they walked.

"Do you have a car? I do, I can drive you home," Jared asked Connor.

"Actually-"

A car pulled up to the sidewalk and the window rolled down, Zoe's face came into view.

"Yeah, you can drive me home, Kleinman," Connor said loudly.

"Asshole, get in, Dad'll be pissed," Zoe growled.

"Larry can kiss my goddamn ass," Connor glared at her, "I don't give a shit."

"Fuck you," Zoe flipped him off and drove away.

Connor turned back to a shocked Evan and a smiling Jared, "Yeah, so you're driving me home."

"Okay," Jared shut his mouth and let out a muffled squeal.

Connor felt his lips trying to smile and opted for a small smirk when he heard the sound.

"Let's go before he dies," Evan started walking towards Jared's car.

Jared got in the driver's seat and Evan let Connor in the front, he sat in the back. Jared started driving.

"It's kinda far, for now just drive straight, I tell you when to turn," Connor said.

Jared nodded.

"So, um," Connor paused, "How'd you two...meet?"

"Our moms are soulmates," Evan said, looking at his wrist, the words staring right back at him, "Love each other so much, it's kinda scary. Well, they met after Jared and I were born."

"That's...fortunate, really fortunate," Connor mumbled.

"They both had two soulmates as well, we all live together, in this small-ass house," Jared's smile softened, "My mom and Heidi did not trust Evan and me to be in the same room alone for more than five minutes two years ago, they forced us to move rooms."

Connor let out a small laugh, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. It was pretty funny. I moved into Melissa's room, he was stuck with John," Jared laughed.

"Are those, the um, other soulmates?" Connor asked, "Oh, and turn right here."

Jared did so as Evan talked.

"Yeah. John is my mom's 'friend-mate' as she calls him, and Melissa is Jared's moms. It's bad at our house. It doesn't help that John's son and Melissa's son are also soulmates. Jeremy, John's son, his mom died when he was young, and Michael's dad died as well, it's um, not the ideal living situations but we've been doing it our whole lives, and we're used to it," Evan said.

"God, Ev, you haven't stuttered once," Jared said.

"Oh. I-I guess it-it goes away when I talk about th-things I love," Evan mumbled.

"You know, out of pure spite, I don't wanna go home, 'cause, as I said, Larry can kiss my ass," Connor said.

"Alright, where do you wanna go?" Jared looked at his car's clock, "Actually, we should get home, you can come over and meet the madness."

"I'm fine with that," Connor nodded.

Jared's smile widened again and he turned his car around, heading towards his house.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. That it's. That's all I have to say. Enjoy my awful story. Oh, and Jared's mom's name will be Jennifer. Also, Jared listens to Hamilton, fiTe me! And, one more thing, I guess I did have things to say, but, I know I said Jared and Evan's relationship wasn't too serious...I lied.

Evan knocked on the front door of his house and tried to open the door. It was locked and neither he nor Jared had a key.

He knew they wouldn't be able to hear him knock so he rang the doorbell and total of five (5) times. The door opened and there stood Michael, Jeremy behind him.

Michael narrowed his eyes at the sight of the three of them but let them in any way.

"Why don't you have a key? You interrupted perfectly good cuddle time," Michael asked.

"You don't have a key, so shut it," Jared said.

Michael stuck his tongue out at him and almost walked off before turning around, Jeremy ran into him before turning around himself.

"Connor Murphy?" Michael crossed his arms, he looked between the three and connected the dots quickly, "Break their hearts and I'll kill you."

Connor let out an awkward laugh, "Okay. I didn't plan to, but okay."

 Michael then turned and walked away, Jeremy following.

"Welcome to the madness, over here you'll find 'random-stain-that-nobody-knows-what-it-is' and over here is the kitchen," Jared pointed at the kitchen, "That's pretty much it."

"Where are the...adults?" Connor asked slowly.

"Probably at work, but they'll be home soon, that's why we had to get home," Jared answered.

Just then, the door opened and in stepped Heidi, Jennifer, John, and Melissa. 

"Hi, sweetie," Heidi greeted Evan, "Who's this?"

Connor offered her a smile, "Connor Murphy."

"Murphy, Murphy, Murphy, oh! I think I've met your mother before, nice lady, it's nice to meet you, are you a friend of Evan or Jared's? Or both? Or Michael and Jeremy?" Heidi bombarded him with questions.

"Um, I'm a friend of Evan and Jared's, I just met Michael and Jeremy, but they ran off," Connor said.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Jennifer smiled, "When were you going to tell us you made a new friend?"

Jared blushed and coughed, saying, "Soulmate," as he did.

"What?" Jennifer said, "I didn't catch that."

"Soulmate, Mom, soulmate," Jared said clearly.

"Oh. Oh! Oh, that's even more wonderful! And even closer friend!" Jennifer's smile widened.

"Not friend, Mom," Jared corrected her, "We talked to you about this."

"Oh, that's right, you and Evan have the same mark, hm," Jennifer looked to be thinking for a second before she started talking again, "Anywho, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Jennifer."

Connor nodded, then looked at Jared and Evan.

"We warned you, it's madness," Evan held his hands up.

"We should all introduce ourselves, I'm Heidi,"

"I'm John."

"And I'm Melissa."

"How long have you known?" Heidi asked.

"Don't do it," Evan said.

Jared looked at him.

"Don't you dare," Evan pointed a finger at him.

Jared took a deep breath and looked like he was about to start singing and then say, "Since this morning."

"Really? Wow," Melisa mumbled, "Well, at least you had a good first day."

"Oh, yeah, Jared, you're lucky that you were my soulmate, if you weren't, I would've slapped you," Connor turned to Jared.

"Oh, I know," Jared nodded and smirked, "I know."

"I'm not even," Evan sighed and turned around, walking to the kitchen before turning around and pointing a finger at Jared, "This is why they separated us!"

Jared laughed, no, giggled, "I know."

"You aren't separated anymore, but I will do it again," Heidi said.

"We know!" Jared and Evan said simultaneously.

"Ladies, ladies," Michael appeared out of nowhere, Jeremy behind him, "Calm down."

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Jared exclaimed, "Goddammit."

"Hey, language, mister," Michael said, "I will not tolerate that kind of language in my Christian household."

"I made a mistake bringing you here," Jared mumbled.

"I don't think it's a mistake," Connor shrugged, "But I can go if you want."

"No!" Jared exclaimed and everyone jumped, except for Connor, who just smiled, "I mean, no, it's fine, you can stay."

"How 'bout we just go upstairs?" Evan walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah," Jared cleared his throat and nodded, "How 'bout we do that?"

Evan shook his head and started walking to the stairs, Jared and Connor quickly followed.

Once they got into Evan and Jared's room, Evan shut the door before flopping onto his bed.

"Sorry about that," Evan sat up.

Connor shrugged, "It's fine."

"It's madness, that's what it is, but I guess on the outside, we're just a family, but," Jared sat next to Evan, "It's insane."

"How long are planning on pissing off your dad?" Evan asked.

"My whole life, but if that meant how long I'm staying, I don't know, until Zoe starts blowing up my phone, probably," Connor said.

Evan nodded.

Connor ended up staying for dinner and thirty minutes after dinner, Zoe started blowing up his phone.

"It was nice meeting all of you," Connor said before he left.

"You too, Connor, stop by anytime," Heidi smiled at him.

"I'll keep that in mind," Connor gave her a small smile in return and then walked out the door, Evan and Jared followed.

They all got back into Jared's car and Jared started driving to Connor's house, Connor giving him directions.

"And we have reached your destination," Jared stopped on the side of the road.

"Thanks, Jared," Connor mumbled, he grabbed his backpack and sighed, "And, um, thanks for letting me stay at your house for a little bit."

"No problem," Jared smiled.

"Connor!" a very mother-like voice exclaimed.

"Fuck," Connor muttered.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot the windows are rolled down," Jared looked back at Connor.

"Where  _have_ you been?!" Connor's mom marched up to the car.

"I'm in another person's car, Mom, where do you think?" Connor gestured at Jared and Evan.

She looked at the two and her eyes widened.

"You've been with friends? You could've told me," she sighed, "I'm sorry, I should introduce myself, I'm Cynthia."

Jared smiled awkwardly, "Um, Jared, and that's Evan. He's been at our house, and there are four adults at our house, he was safe."

"Would you like to come inside-"

"Mom, no," Connor interrupted her.

"I made cookies," she continued, ignoring Connor.

"Connor, she made cookies," Jared looked at him.

"Jared, I know she made cookies," Connor shook his head.

Jared, in return, nodded his head.

"Mom left the keys out, she knew it would happen," Evan looked back at Connor.

"Heidi always knows, she has like, a third eye, it's happening," Jared turned off his car.

"I hate both of you," Connor shook his head and got out of Jared's car and then stuck his head in Jared's window, "Come to the dark side, we have cookies."

Jared and Evan laughed loudly and got out.

"And you called us nerds," Jared said.

Cynthia smiled at the three, "Come on."

The three followed her inside and she encouraged them to take their shoes off when they stepped inside.

They did and walked further into the house.

"Holy shit, your living room is the size of the entire downstairs of our house," Jared mumbled.

"Did you not see the outside?" Connor asked.

"I-I wasn't paying attention," Jared stared at the living room.

Connor rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the kitchen, Evan followed.

"Get your cookies," Connor told them.

"They're chocolate chip," Cynthia told them.

They each grabbed one and took a bite.

"Delicious, Mrs. Murphy," Jared smiled.

"Thank you," Cynthia smiled back at him.

"Yeah, very good, Mrs. Murphy," Evan agreed with Jared.

"Thank you, it's good to see Connor made friends with such polite young men," she said, "How did you meet?"

"Oh, we just met in the hallway this morning," Jared told her, finishing his cookie.

"There you are, Jesus, Dad is so mad at you," Zoe entered the kitchen.

"Did I not make it clear enough? I don't care," Connor said.

Zoe rolled her eyes and grabbed a cookie, "Hi, Evan."

"H-Hi, Z-Zoe," Evan mumbled.

There was a  _ding_ that rang through the kitchen, Jared pulled out his phone.

"Okay, did you change my background?" Jared asked Evan.

"Is it a picture of my face photoshopped onto an acorn?" Evan looked at his phone, "Yeah, Michael did that."

Jared laughed, "I'm not changing it," he opened the text he got, "Oh, and Mom wants us home by eight, it's seven."

"That's...you're confusing," Connor said.

"What? How?" Evan asked.

"Evan calls his mom, Mom, and you call your mom, Mom, but you say it to each other as if they're both of your moms, and it's confusing," Connor said, "'Cause, I know he's talking about Heidi and I know you're talking about Jennifer but it's still confusing."

"Oh," Jared laughed a little, "Yeah, a lot of people think we're brothers sometimes, people also think Evan wouldn't hang out with me if we weren't brothers, but," Jared paused, causing him and Evan to laugh, he quickly calmed down, "But, you know."

"You...don't even look alike," Zoe commented.

"Nope, not one bit, we're just...good friends," Jared mumbled the last part.

Connor almost laughed but played it off as a cough.

Jared and Evan also almost laughed, but it was because Connor almost laughed.

"Wait a minute," Connor held a finger up, "You're background is Evan's face photoshopped onto an acorn? Why?"

Jared laughed.

"It's how I broke my arm, I fell out of a tree, Michael calls me an acorn because of it," Evan said, holding up his cast. 

His cast only had three signatures on it, one said  _The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman_ with a drawing of the cool emoji beside it, another said  _Hey Vsauce Michael Heere_ , and the last one said  _Jeremy Mell is Heere and queer._

Connor almost burst out laughing when he saw Michael's signature and bit the inside of his cheek so he didn't.

"We should probably go, Ev, it took, what, ten minutes to get here?" Jared raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, I-I don't know, I-I wasn't p-paying attention," Evan coughed awkwardly.

Jared sighed, "Just...this is why they separated us, anyway," Evan blushed, "We should get going."

"Okay, thanks for coming in, you two, it was nice to meet you," Cynthia said.

"It was nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Murphy," Jared smiled.

Jared and Evan started walking to the door, Connor followed and stopped them as they walked outside.

"Hey, um," Connor paused, they turned around and looked at him, "Thanks. For...everything, today. Thanks for dealing with me even though you barely know me and are probably afraid of me."

"Okay, we barely know you, yes, but we aren't afraid of you, you're a softie, on the inside, at least," Jared said.

"Y-Yeah, I mean, I-I'm not gonna lie, y-you scared me a-at first because th-that's how you a-are, but I-I realized that, ye-yeah, you're a so-softie," Evan smiled.

"Just...thanks," Connor said, "You can leave now, I'm done."

"Bye, Connor," Jared waved as he walked away.

Evan did the same and climbed into the passenger seat of Jared's car. Jared got in the driver's seat and started his car, making his way his way back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I know a lot happened, and I know Evan is probably very ooc in this, but stay with me. I normally don't publish things anymore, I usually write for my pleasure so I'm not very used to writing for the world, but I'll try. Kudos and comments always help. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so salty at the moment. This is the second time the website had crashed and taken my writing with it. I need to started saving my stuff but I'm still salty. Anyway, this is about two weeks in the future because if I don't skip, it will get boring very quickly. Enjoy my awful story.

"So, I never asked, what were your first words to each other?" Connor asked Jared and Evan at lunch.

"Oh, there's an entire story behind that," Evan said.

"Can I tell it?" Jared asked.

Evan nodded.

"Okay, so we were at, I don't know, Winco, probably, and it was probably about two weeks after our dads left, we were seven. Heidi had walked up to my mom and asked 'Do you know where the waters are? This store is a maze.' and my immediate reaction to that was 'Those are the words are your wrist, Mommy!' and Evan's immediate reaction to that was 'Those are the words on my wrist, Mommy!' and that's how we met," Jared smiled.

"Well, that's cute, what I said wasn't," Connor mumbled.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, my mom had 'Michael, my son is going insane, we don't have time to buy pants!' and 'Jared, shut up, we're in public!' on her wrist for her entire life," Evan said.

Connor laughed but then asked, "Wait, Jeremy was going insane?"

"I guess. We never got the whole story and Jeremy and Michael refuse to talk about it, Jeremy has a panic attack everytime it's mentioned," Jared said.

Connor nodded, "What about Jennifer, what did Melissa say?"

"Oh, um, she had 'Michael Mell, we are in public, pull up your goddamn pants.' so," Jared laughed.

"I hope Michael was young when they met," Connor said.

"He was, three, I think, we met them at a Walmart in New Jersey, back when I lived there," Jared nodded.

"Oh, Michael is from New Jersey? And you?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, him and Jeremy, they were neighbors, best friends since they were born, boyfriends since like, they were nine, probably," Jared shrugged, "They moved here in Jeremy's junior year, and Michael's. Michael's dad was still alive at that point, Martin, he was a really nice guy. Martin was Melissa's romantic soulmate, and John still hasn't met his romantic soulmate."

"Oh," Connor looked at his plate, "Who was Jeremy's mom?"

"We don't know," Evan said, "She died when he was young. B-But, um, her and John w-were only together b-because they hadn't met t-their other soulmates."

"Yeah, John's romantic soulmate is supposed to say 'You're the guy on YouTube! Oh my god, I'm so sorry about your son.' and we don't talk about that, we think it means that Jeremy is going to die and...Michael had a breakdown because of the mark, we don't ever talk about it, so don't," Jared said.

"Noted," Connor looked back up at them.

"Well, this got depressing, let's just finish lunch," Jared said.

"Good plan," Connor picked up his spoon and stared at his food, "A good plan that I'm not going to follow."

He set his spoon down and got up, throwing his plate away before sitting back down.

The rest of lunch and the day went by slowly and, not soon, it was time for everybody to leave.

"Oh my god, I hate this stupid cast," Evan groaned as he, Connor, and Jared walked to Jared's car.

"Oh, trust me, I hate the cast too," Jared smirked.

Evan blushed, "This is why they separated us."

"I know," Jared laughed.

"But, still," Evan held up the cast, "The only good thing is the signatures."

"Yeah, especially Michael's," Connor said.

"Especially Michael's," Evan laughed.

They made it to Jared's car and got in. Jared started it and then executed their daily routine that had been going on for two weeks. He would drop off Connor, say hi to Cynthia, and then go home.

"Um, so," Jared stopped Evan before he got out of the car, "Michael may or may not have overhead us at lunch and is mad at us."

"Jared!" Evan sounded like an angry mother.

"I found him in the bathroom, he was crying and Jeremy was comforting him and he, uh, he yelled at me, and is mad at you as well and wants to yell at you as well, so, let's not go inside," Jared quickly explained.

Evan sighed, he put his foot back in the car and closed the door, crossing his arms, "You could've told when you found him."

"Well, I'm telling you now," Jared crossed his arms as well, leaning back in his seat, "He might come outside, though."

Evan remained silent.

"Sorry," Jared mumbled.

"Don't be. We didn't know," Evan shrugged.

Jared phone started ringing.

He answered and put it on speaker, setting it on the center console.

"Are you going to come inside or just sit in your car?" Michael's voice came through the speakers.

"I think we're good just staying right here, Micha, very...good," Jared nodded to himself.

"I will come out there," Michael said.

"I know, but could you please not? I already apologized like, fourteen times, why are you so mad?" Jared asked.

"Because we swore we wouldn't talk about it!" Michael exclaimed.

"Connor wanted to know! Look, I didn't know you were there, I wouldn't have said anything if I did, but Connor just...wanted to know," Jared said.

"Okay, I don't care if your boyfriend wanted to know! He didn't need to know, it's not his business! And you've known him for, what, two weeks? This is personal stuff!" Michael practically screamed.

"So, what?! We trust him, it's not like he's gonna tell everybody!" Jared growled.

Evan looked panicked but stayed silent.

"Well, I don't trust him! Hell, I don't even like him! I tolerate him because he's your fucking soulmate, and if he wasn't, I would've already told him to fuck off, okay? Have you actually met him?" Michael lowered his voice.

Jared opened his mouth to say something but he was at a loss for words.

Evan no longer looked panicked, he looked angry.

The two said nothing for thirty seconds before Evan got out of the car and started running towards the front door. Jared frantically followed.

Evan fumbled with the doorknob, it gave Jared enough time to catch up with him, and finally got it open, bursting inside to see Michael standing in the living room, looking fearful, while Jeremy, Jennifer, John, Melissa, and Heidi stood behind him.

Evan stared at Michael for a good ten seconds before actually saying something, "Okay, I get that your mad about this whole thing, but nothing, absolutely fucking nothing, gives you the right the say that shit."

Heidi let out a small gasp.

Michael pushed his glasses up, "I have every right to speak my mind, Evan. I never wanted to until now."

"Did you think it would help  _anything_?! What did you think would happen, Michael?! What?! You think we're even now?!" Evan shouted, nobody in the house had heard his voice rise above a normal tone, everybody except Michael jumped when his voice did rise.

"Maybe? You know, I've always thought that about him, from the second I opened the door for you three, I didn't like him," Michael said, "I always thought he would hurt you."

"Yeah, because you listened to rumors. How would you like it if I based every thought I had of Jeremy on rumors? How would you like it if I told you I didn't like Jeremy?" Evan pointed at Jeremy.

"Well, the rumors about him  _are_ true, unlike Jeremy. He  _did_ throw a printer at a teacher, he  _did_ threaten to kill his sister, he  _did_ try to kill himself this summer," Michael looked at Evan's cast, "Something you have in common."

"Shut up, Michael! Shut the fuck up!" Evan shoved him in the chest, he stumbled a few steps back, "Just shut up! You aren't making this any better!"

"No, no, no, no, no, say that again," Jared said, "The last thing, what did you say?"

Evan angry demeanor disappeared immediately, "Jared, no-"

"Both him and Connor have 'tried to kill themselves during summer' in common," Michael interrupted Evan.

"What?" Heidi spoke before Jared.

"Oh, he didn't tell any of you? Yeah, he didn't fall out of a tree, he actually jumped out of the tree," Michael turned around to face Heidi.

"Evan-"

"Fuck you, Michael," Evan felt tears in his eyes, "It's not a joke."

"Oh, I know, I'm just telling her, it's something that you and Connor have in common," Michael said.

"This-This has gone too far," Jeremy said, "What the fuck is wrong with us? This started because Connor was curious, and they didn't know, why is it such a big deal?"

"Exactly," Jared said, "Look, I get that we promised we wouldn't talk about it but I didn't think, I was just talking."

"It's a big deal because out of everybody, they told Connor," Michael said.

"Our soulmate!" Jared held his wrist out, "You may not trust him, but we do. And sure, those rumors may be true but did you ever stop to think of why? Why he did those things?"

"Yeah, he's got problems, obviously, his own sister thinks he's a psychopath and he probably is," Michael said.

"You're such a dick, Michael," Jared shook his head, "God. What the fuck?"

"Oh, am I wrong? Please, enlighten me on why those rumors are true," Michael crossed his arms, "Or, do you not know because you've known each other for  _two weeks_?" 

"No, we don't know, because it's probably extremely personal-"

"Mhm, like this-"

"But it most likely has to do with his dad," Jared finished, "Cynthia and Zoe aren't part of the problem, that's for sure, it's definitely Larry."

"Hmm, let's think," Michael tapped his chin a few times, "He's got both of his parents, both of his soulmates, a sister, he's very rich, has a very nice house, but, man, he's got so many problems because his daddy is still there."

"You are so ignorant, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Jared growled.

"Clearly not enough things, my anger can't be passed off because of my problems," Michael rolled his eyes.

"Michael, you're being more of a dick than...me, what is wrong with you? Are you high or something?" Jeremy intervened for the second time.

"Oh, I'm not high, and I definitely didn't take some pill that turns my brain into super-computer and makes me acts like a complete and utter dick," Michael snapped.

"Are you asking to get slapped? 'Cause I will slap you," Jeremy threatened.

"We're leaving, we're leaving,  _we're leaving_ ," Jared grabbed Evan's hand.

Michael didn't even spare them a glance as they walked out of the house, just flipped them off from behind his back and kicked the door shut.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I don't know what came over me, but this is what happened. Um, Michael was a dick, huge, giant, mega-dick, but it's gonna work out. I think. I'm still thinking about it. Anyway. Hope you liked this drama-filled chapter. Kudos and comments always help, they motivate me, so, thanks to whoever does those two things. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is switching from Jared and Evan POV to Connor's, just so you know. And this talks about suicide a lot, so, tw.

Cynthia set Connor and Zoe's food in front of them and sat down in her own seat.

"So, how was everybody's day?" Cynthia asked.

"Great," Zoe smiled. sounding completely honest in saying that her day was great.

"Fine," Connor mumbled, pushing at his food.

"You look happy, Zo," Cynthia pointed out.

"I had a good day," Zoe took a bite of her food, chewing and then swallowing before speaking again, "And I'm always happy."

Connor couldn't disagree with the statement but Zoe was very happy, which was unusual, normally she was just kind of happy.

"Well, that's good," Cynthia nodded.

"It is, I like having good-"

Zoe was interrupted by Connor's voice ringing. She looked at him with an annoyed face. He sighed and pulled out his phone, answering with a very unenthusiastic, "Hello?"

"Evan and I are coming over," Jared's voice said.

"What? Why?" Connor asked quickly.

"Shit went down, Michael's a dick, and we're coming over," Jared said, "I'll tell you everything later."

"O-Okay," Connor mumbled.

"Also, I wanna ask this over the phone and not to your face for reasons, but, um...are any of the rumors about you true? If so, which ones?" Jared asked.

Connor glanced at Zoe for no reason, in particular, she still looked annoyed, "Um, some of them, but I'm, um, I'm not saying which ones."

Jared sighed, "Just, answer me with yes or no, did you, or did you not try to...kill...yourself over the summer?"

Connor's eyes widened, "What?"

"Yes...or no?" Jared said.

"Why is it important?" Connor asked.

"Connor," Jared mumbled, "Please...yes or no?"

Connor let out a fake laugh, "Fine, yes, happy?"

"No," Jared did something and there was shuffling on the other side of the phone, "But thank you for telling me. My reasons to beat the shit out of Michael have decreased by one."

"They shouldn't have," Connor's heard Evan's voice in the background, "You should've let me punch him."

"Okay, what the hell did Michael do?" Connor asked.

"Michael was just being a dick, I told you I'd tell you everything later," Jared said.

"He wasn't  _just_ being a dick, he told  _everyone_ what I did when he swore he wouldn't tell anybody," Evan corrected Jared.

"Yeah, well, we swore we wouldn't tell anybody either, but we did, Evan, and he said that because he thought it would make you two even, or some shit like that, and you shouldn't have done it in the first, fucking, place," Jared growled.

"Fuck you," Evan said.

Jared sighed, "I'll talk to you later, Connor."

"Wha...fine, okay, talk to you later," Connor mumbled.

Jared hung up and Connor sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and saying, "Jared and Evan are coming over, something happened at their house, so...yeah."

"Oh," Cynthia said, "What happened?"

"He didn't tell me," Connor put his phone up.

Just as he did, he rang again. He groaned and pulled it out. A number he halfway recognized was calling him. He stared at it for two more seconds before answering.

"Oh, good," a familiar voice said, "Hi, Connor, this is Alana."

"How did you...oh, right," Connor remembered how Alana got his number.

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry to be calling you out of the blue, but I wanted to tell you something," Alana said, Connor hummed, "Um, well, um, I kinda sorta met my soulmate today and it's kinda sorta your sister."

"Oh," Connor mumbled, now knowing exactly why Zoe was very happy, "Okay."

"I just wanted you to know because I know Zoe won't tell you and I know this probably doesn't matter too much, but...I thought you should know," Alana said quickly.

"Well, I, um, thank you, I guess, you are right, I would've never been told, but, um, it doesn't  _really_ matter to me, um, yeah," Connor said awkwardly, trying his best to not sound like a total dick.

"Yup, so, that's it, I'll let you get back to...whatever you were doing," Alana said, "Bye."

Before Connor said anything, she hung up. He nodded to himself and put his phone up.

"Okay, so, that wasn't Evan or Jared, who was that?" Zoe asked.

"Well," Connor said, "Um, it was, um, it was someone you know, so, that kinda narrows it down to who has my number out of everyone you know, or, is smart enough to find some way to get my number."

Zoe thought for a second, "Nobody I know has your number. And everybody I know is idiots."

"You met someone today, who is definitely not an idiot and has my number because I was in one of their clubs like, two years ago? Three years ago," Connor said.

"Oh," Zoe mumbled, "Did she-"

"Yep," Connor nodded.

Zoe nodded as well and the two stopped talking.

The doorbell rang and Connor practically fell out of his seat as he scrambled to get up. He walked calmly to the door, Zoe snorted at his antics and opened the door. He immediately regretted it because when he did, he opened it to Jared and Evan fighting.

"Why does it matter, Jared?! It was this summer, I'm fine now, just drop it," Evan said.

"I'm not going to 'just drop it' this is a huge deal and I'm pissed that you told Michael and not me or your mother," Jared crossed his arms.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Connor interrupted Evan's trying to speak.

The two looked at him and quickly turned towards him, acting as if they hadn't been fighting.

Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Well, technically speaking,  _you_ happened, but it's not really your fault, it's Michael's, but you kinda started it," Jared said.

"I'm about to slap both of you, just tell me what happened," Connor stepped aside and the two walked inside, he closed the door.

"Well, Michael heard us talking about John's soulmark, he got pissed and said some...things about you that made us, Evan, really angry, so they yelled at each other for like, ten minutes, and then we left so we didn't have to watch him and Jeremy fight," Jared nodded at nothing.

"Okay," Connor said, "Okay, wait, what did rumors about me have to do with anything?"

"Oh," Jared mumbled, "Well, um, Michael believes all of them and thinks you're a terrible person-"

"I am-"

"And," Jared stopped Connor, "He said that it was true that you...did what you did this summer and said that you and Evan had  _that_ in common, so I wanted to make sure he wasn't lying."

"What?" Connor looked at Evan.

"It doesn't matter, it was summer, I'm fine," Evan voice cracked and he looked at the ground.

Connor sighed, "Just go up to my room, I'll be there in a second."

"Okay," Jared grabbed Evan's hand and dragged him upstairs and to Connor's room.

Connor walked back to the table, picking up his plate, taking one bite of the food before throwing it in the trash and running upstairs. Cynthia didn't even scold him.

He entered his room, closing the door behind him and sitting next to Evan on his bed, Jared was on the other side of it.

"Hey," Connor said softly, "You know, it does matter, it matters so much."

"No, it's doesn't," Evan looked at his lap, "It doesn't matter at all. I was stupid to think it would work anyway, the tree wasn't  _that_ tall, I should've gone to the bridge."

"The only reason I survived was because of that bridge, Ev," Connor said, Evan looked at him, "A police officer found me sobbing in the rain and decided he would try to talk to me. It was good that he did, I probably would've died if he didn't."

"But someone stopped you, nobody tried to stop me," Evan picked at his cast.

"He didn't stop me," Connor shook his head, "I had already taken the entire bottle of my pills, I basically told him everything and he took me to the hospital. That officer saved me and whoever found you saved you. Point is, there's always someone there for you, Evan, whether it be a random police officer or your soulmates...so, it does matter, it matters so damn much, I can't express how much it matters."

Jared looked shocked, he was staring at Connor with wide eyes and was completely frozen.

Evan let out a sob and Connor gathered all of his courage and hugged Evan. Evan hugged him back and sobbed into his chest.

Jared sat there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do since Connor had taken over his job of comforting Evan, and waited patiently for Connor to calm him down, which was surprisingly quick.

Evan slowly sat back in a normal sitting position and looked at Jared.

Jared worried at his lip for a few seconds before asking quietly, "Do you wanna go back home later or stay here?"

Evan shrugged, "I-I don't know."

Jared nodded and leaned on Evan's side.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Jared sat up.

"What?" Connor asked.

Zoe's head poked in, "Hi."

Connor rolled his eyes, "The answer is yes...to the question I know you're about to ask us...yes."

Zoe glanced behind her and stepped into the room, closing the door, "That was only one question, I have another."

Connor gestured at nothing, prompting her to talk again.

"So," Zoe scratched at her wrist, "Dad, um, Dad saw the mark, on my arm, and realized that  _Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you_ is not something a guy who goes to our school would say and now I don't know what to do, help me."

Connor blinked, "How? How exactly do you expect me to help with something that I have yet to do myself?"

"Um," Zoe paused, "Well...I mean, it's open, like a...field? I don't know, any one of you could answer it, cough Evan or Jared cough."

Evan shrugged, "I-I don't know."

"Yeah," Jared said, "I wish we could help but the fact that our moms are soulmates and we basically came out when we were seven...we don't have any experience giving coming out advice."

Zoe sighed, "Dammit," she looked at the door and then back at Connor, "He was pissed and he might come and ask you about your mark, I'm sorry."

"I don't care," Connor shrugged.

"Wait, what was your first question?" Jared asked.

"Oh, I was just going to ask if the reason you three were suddenly best friends out of literally nowhere was that you were soulmates, and...yeah," Zoe nodded, "Which leads to another question, are you three d-"

"Nope, just them," Connor answered before she even asked it, as he did before.

"That's literally the scariest thing ever, stop that," Zoe crossed her arms.

Connor smirked and looked at his lap.

"Anyway," Zoe let her hands fall to her sides, "That's all I wanted to say, I'll leave you alone now."

She turned and walked out of his room, closing the door behind her.

Jared immediately went back to leaning on Evan.

"Hey, Jare," Evan said quietly, Jared hummed, "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything," Jared mumbled, "Don't be."

"No, I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should've," Evan looked at the floor.

"It's fine, Ev," Jared grabbed his hand, "It's fine."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch, okay, it's been like two weeks since I last updated and I swear I had the perfect plan going into this chapter but then I didn't, so...hope you liked it though. Comments and kudos always help! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Confusing. I told you. Again, I'm sorry, but if you liked it, kudos and comments always help. :)


End file.
